All Begin In Summer
by Yuzurin
Summary: Fairy Tail jadi nama sebuah agency dunia hiburan. Gimana kalau Lucy, si pendatang baru ketemu pria idamannya yang ternyata bersifat 'agak' lamban dan sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Lucy padanya? (Bad Summary) Don't like, Don't read. ALUR agak LEMOT! Tolong di tekankan! Rate T for save. HIATUS
1. Prolog

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Yang tanda kurung itu kurang lebih artinya author yang ngomong. Kalo gak suka, gak usah dibaca aja sekalian ^-^ **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Prolog**

.

0

.

Tangan besar dan mulus terlihat sedang manulis sesuatu. Diary? Aww.. pemilik tangan tersebut, atau yang biasa disebut Mystogan, bukanlah orang yang terbiasa menulis diary. Ia hanya sedang menulis jadwal yang akan dilakukannya besok lusa, karena ia harus mengunjungi lawan mainnya di anime baru yang slah satu karakternya diisi suara olehnya.

Lawan mainnya adalah seorang artis yang baru-baru ini mencoba memasuki dunia seiyuu, Levy Mcgarden. Dia dari Agency Fairy_Tail. Sebuah agency terkemuka no.1 di Fiore.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang berambut pirang yang memasuki ruangannya, "Kakak, istirahatlah. Ini sudah larut!"

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Ruka. Kamu juga harusnya udah tidur, tau. Gak baik buat anak kecil ", jawabnya asal.

"Besok kan libur.. Bisa bangun jam brapa aja kaleee. Kakak ngapain sih? Serius amat.."

"Aku harus mangatur antara jadwal santai dan jadwal kerjaku lusa. Haa... aku mulai bosen sama ni kerjaan..", anak yang dipanggil Ruka hanya tersenyum. "Dasar"

Musim libur 'Musim Panas' pun **DIMULAI!**

**.**

**0**

.

**Ehe.. Yuzu Cuma mau nyoba mbikin fic selain Mystwalker atau Mystogan x Wendy. Habis, jarang sih.**

**Emang kurang cocok ya..**


	2. Chapter 1

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, alur lemot (Lumayan), OOC, gaje, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**OC di chapter ini : Ruka (Adik perempuan Mystogan), Ancilla (Maid di rumah Mystogan. Saking dekatnya, sudah dianggap ibu sama anggota rumah. Bahkan kerja sambilan diluar sampe gak pulang berhari-hari untuk mencukupi kebutuhan orang serumah. Benar-benar seorang ibu!), Crimson (Kucing raksasa peliharaan)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

0

**.**

**Ruka's POV**

Belakangan ini kakak lagi uring-uringan. Habis, gak ada kerjaan yang menurutnya menarik sih.. Repot deh. Kadang, dia susah menyukai sesuatu. Cewek bohai aja gak dilirik. Yep, dia gak suka cewek agresif. Aku melihat apa yang ada ditangannya. Kutarik secara paksa. "Hei!", hihi.. dia reflek menarik tanganku. Eiits.. aku bisa menghindar. Ruka dilawan... :3

Kurang lebih, isi notes di tanganku gak menarik. Ternyata dia beneran nulis jadwal yaa. Huu.. "Thanks", kukembalikan notes itu ke tangan kakakku yang daritadi masang wajah cemberut. Uhm.. dia imut. "Tidurlah, kak", dia berdiri dan mengecup keningku. "Itu kalimatku sebagai kakak, tau!", yang kutahu, selanjutnya ia mengelus kepalaku. Sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum. Karena belakangan ini kakak jarang keluar kota, aku makin mudah tersenyum. Hehe.. Soalnya aku biasanya berwajah dingin dan jarang tersenyum ikhlas.

Kututup pelan pintu dibelakangku. Aku berjalan ringan ke kamarku. Seperti biasa, aku tak bisa langsung masuk ke dunia mimpi. Setelah olahraga ringan sedikit, akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga -Aku dan kakakku insomnia. Wajar kalau susah tidur.-

.

0

.

Sinar matahari mengusik tidurku. Humph.. Gila. Aku bangun jam 07.30! Padahal biasanya jam 08.00 lebih. Asoy... Eee ini lagi liburan musim panas. Jadi wajar kalo aku bangun jam segitu.

Biasanya, kakak bangun jam 5 pagi.. tapi...

Begitu kuintip di kamarnya, ia masih tidur pulas. Lagi-lagi aku senyum. Tapi, aku langsung sweatdrop habis liat obat tidur yang ada di atas meja kakakku. Ni orang gila apa ya? Terakhir kali –alias kemarin- aku liat masih ada sekitar 8 pil obat tidur. Sekarang sisa 6. Harusnya diminum 1 butir aja. Pantes jam segini masih tidur. Ya, emang sih, hari ini dia _free_. Duuh, ni orang ngerepotin. Tapi aku tetep sayang. Hehe..

Habis liat pemandangan langka –kakak masi tidur jam segini- aku Cuma busa menafsirkan satu hal : Gak-Ada-Yang-Nyiapin-Sarapan. Ok, bukan masalah besar. Percaya gak percaya, aku bisa masak. Meski gak sepinter kakak ato Ancilla.

Oke, buka kulkas. Yep. Yang terlihat di depan mataku hanya telur, kecap, sambal botol, apel, dan tomat. Aku ngucek mata. Kulihat ulang isi kulkas. Ternyata emang aku gak salah lihat. Isinya cuma itu. Mau gak mau, kumasak aja. Ya.. tepatnya, kutumis sih. Tapi, kalo cuma makan segini, aku masih laper. Cuma ngganjal perut ajalah.

Habis makan makanan gak jelas –Lumayan enak. Karena lagi laper kali ya?- , aku mandi lalu cepat-cepat ke pasar buat beli bahan makanan. Kuputuskan dengan asal apa yang akan dimasak hari ini. Kroket mie dan kroket tahu. Ah! Sama kentang juga. Yang jelas pake nasi. Mau hasilnya enak ato gak tetep aja aku gak peduli. Ada makanan juga udah untung.

Kuberjalan melewati pepohonan. Keadaan yang kusukai. Mengingat rumahku ada di tengah hutan.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, ku langsung melihat salah satu majalah yang terbuka di toko –tokonya ada di depan hutan- . Salah satu isi majalah yang asal kubuka itu membahas Lucy Heartfillia. Cewek cantik pendatang baru. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya., ketika aku ke Fairy_Tail Agency. Dia orang yang ramah, jadi aku bisa dibilang, nyaman berbicara dengannya. Hum... dia satu agency dengan Levy Mcgarden, salah satu seiyuu yang akan bekerjasama dengan kakak. Menarik. Meski aku gak yakin kakak bakal tertarik. Meski kekanakan, kadang dia dingin.

Aku memberikan lambaian tangan dan senyum sekilas pada ibu penjaga toko. Ia balik tersenyum kearahku. Aku lagsung lari ke pasar di sebelahnya. Berburu bahan masakan, dimulai!

.

0

.

"Aku pulang. Hai Crimson, kakak sudah bangun?", kutanya pertanyaan gak penting. Crimson hanya mengangguk. Ku mencium kening Crimson dan menaruh bahan makanan yang kubeli barusan di kulkas.

"Ruka", suara itu... lembut dan terdengar ramah. Pelan namun jelas. Itu... pasti suara kakak. Kulihat ia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi,"Berikan kresek yang kau pegang itu. Biar aku yang masak." Aku Tersenyum mendengarnya

"Uhm!"

.

"Ah ya. Besok aku ke Fairy_Tail kan?", tanya pria berambut biru yang sedang memotong bahan makanan yang akan dimasak itu.

"Ya. Kenapa emang?" Kakak menjawab tanpa berhenti memotong.

"Takut salah informasi aja. Kayak sebelumnya." Ah ya.. di beberapa pekerjaan kakak yang sebelumnya, aku salah informasi. Jadi kakak pergi ke tempat yang salah. Ataupun melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan orang lain. Dan dia terpaksa menahan malu. Hehe. Aku sebenarnya menjabat jadi manager pribadi kakak! Sebenernya dia gak butuh manajer sih.

"Ehehe... ya gak lah kak. Yang sebelumnya cuma kecelakaan. Percayalah!"

"Pekerjaan apapun memang butuh ketelitian" Kakak melirikku sebentar. "Ehe.. ya maap", yang bisa kusadari, aku lagi masang muka bego ala Natsu-san sekarang.

"Yah, namanya manusia pasti berbuat kesalahan. Ya kan?", kakak senyum lagi.

"Un! Pasti! Kakak juga, yang kakak potong bukan kentang, tapi cabe, lho? Kita gak butuh cabe sebanyak itu kak!"

Kakak langsung kaget dan melihat apa yang dipotongnya selama ini. Matanya mlebar dan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ehehehe. "Tapi, gak biasanya kakak ceroboh. Jangan-jangan, bakal ada badai dateng nih? Hihi."

"Hn. Mungkin.", kakak menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kikikik!" Lho? Ketawaku kok jadi kayak kuntilanak sih? Sadako, mungkin?. Saat makan makanan kakak, aku merasa terbang ke langiit (LEBAY LU AKH!). Sumpah ini enak.

"Cih. Kenapa aku harus kerja besok sih?" Kakak mulai ngomel gak jelas.

Hehe. Jadi penasaran. Besok apa yang terjadi yaa?

.

0

.

**Sudah dibilang diawal, ini gaje. Tapi cerita intinya belum dimulai hehe.. Jadi.. ya.. ini masih kayak prolog gitu. Alurnya emang lemot. =,='' ...**

**Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.**

**Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, alur lemot, OOC, gaje, garing, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**OC di chapter ini : Ruka (Adik perempuan Mystogan), Crimson (Kucing raksasa peliharaan)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

0

.

Hari ini, Mystogan harus kembali bekerja. Hanya diberi 1 hari libur membuatnya, eng.. gak ikhlas kerja. Bisa dibilang gitu. Ruka dan Crimson ikut dengan Mystogan untuk memastikan pekerjaan Mystogan kali ini benar. Alasan lain, mereka berdua gak punya kerjaan di rumah.

**Ruka's POV**

Fairy_Tail Agency itu hanya dapat dijelaskan dalam satu kata : BERISIK! Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang lalu-lalang dengan sambil bawa-bawa beberapa kertas. Dan ada beberapa wajah yang sudah kukenal. Aku bermain-main bersama Crimson sambil nunggu kakak manyelesaikan urusannya. Kubiarkan Crimson berlari-lari...

'BRAK!'

Dan dia **sukses** menabrak seseorang.

''Ouch..'', cewek itu ngomong pelan. Itu bisa disebut ngomong kan?

"Ma.. Maafkan saya ...," aku segera mendatangi cewek itu. Ukhh.. di..dia, "...Lucy-san!"

"He? Ah.. Rucchan! Gak apa kok.. Dia hewan peliharaanmu? Ah! Panggil aja Lucy. Dia jenis apa?" Lucy bertanya, ramah. Meski perkataannya agak rumit dan gak teratur.

"Hehe.. Dia **kucing**." Aku nyengir.

"He!? Kucing!? Besar banget.. Ah ya, harimau termasuk jenis kucing kan!? Dia harimau putih?"

"Bukan. Dia murni sejenis kucing biasa. Kalau harimau, dia bakal lebih sering ngaum. Dia jelas mengeong," Crimson langsung mengeong, tanda mengiyakan.

"Hebaat. Manisnya.. Tapi agak seram sebenarnya."

"Awalnya aku juga takut sama pertumbuhannya. Soalnya dia udah kurawat dari kecil. Gak sadar udah sebesar ini. Bahkan, aku bisa naik di punggungnya lho." Kulihat Crimson sambil tersenyum.

"Kok kegunaannya malah kayak kuda sih.. Ah! Kamu ngapain disini, Rucchan?" Lucy mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Nunggu kakak."

"Kakak? Siapa? Kau punya kakak?"

"Uhm.. Mystogan."

"Ah.. Levy pernah ngasih tau aku tentang pekerjaannya sama Mystogan-senpai. Oh ya, dari dulu sebelum aku masuk dunia hiburan, aku nge-fans sama Mystogan-senpai juga lho. Sama para senpai yang lain juga! Katanya Mystogan-senpai keren..." lucy nyerocos kesetanan.

"He.. Sejak kapan kamu suka?" ternyata kakak populer. Yah, namanya juga artis.

"Bu.. bukan suka! Du.. dulu aku lihat drama yang dibintanginya. Aktingnya keren.. Aku juga tahu dia dari drama itu," kulihat Lucy berkata sambil garuk-garuk pantat. Eh, kepala.

"Yang namanya fans pasti suka kan?" aku mengatakan fakta kecil yang aku yakin nenek-nenek katarak juga tau.

"Ya. Aku tahu.. Tapi ini bukan suka yang.."

"-Bukan cinta kan? Aku tahu kok," aku tersenyum ringan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan ke Lucy, "Ah, Lucy, hari ini gak ada kerjaan?"

"He? HUWAA! Aku lupa! Nanti lagi ya, Rucchan!", Lucy segera berlari kearah.. "Lucy! Awas! Disitu.."

'BRAK!'

"...tembok.. ah, telat"

"Adududuh.. Lagi-lagi nabrak.." Lucy mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" aku lari kearahnya dan kutanya pertanyaan gak penting.

"Ya.. gak pa-pa kok" dia segera berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati." Kulihat sosoknya makin lama menghilang. Tapi..

"KYAA!"

'BRAK'

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Lucy itu.. ceroboh juga ya.

.

0

.

**Normal POV**

2 jam berlalu...

Terlihat Ruka sedang membaca novel humor Kambingjantan (yang gak jelas kok bisa ada di situ).

Sementara itu, Mystogan sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya hari ini. Begitu pula Lucy yang barusan syuting iklan shampoo.

.

0

.

**Lucy's POV**

Haa..

Aku benar-benar pengacau. Syuting yang seharusnya gak sampai sejam malah hampir dua jam gini. Payah.. Sudah kuduga aku gak perlu ngelempar shampo-nya. Jadi kena kepalanya kameramen deh.. Padahal sebelum aku masuk dunia hiburan, aku ingin memberi kesan yang dewasa. Kenapa malah jadi begini...? Menyedihkan.

'BRUAK'

"KYAA!", dari tabrakan tadi, aku baru sadar bahwa dari tadi aku berjalan sambil melamun ria. "Ma.. maaf", aku melihat orang yang kutindih dengan tubuhku sambil meminta maaf.

"Enghh. Gak pa-pa kok," di.. dia... MYSTOGAN-SENPAI!? Awawawaya! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus ambil shampo yang buat iklan tadi lalu kulempar ke kepalanya? Eeeh, jangan! Ah.. Aduh! Kenapa aku jadi gelagapan sendiri? AH! Yang terpenting..

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" ... pertanyaan ini. Humph. Semoga dengan ini ia tak membenciku.

Kulihat mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ya. Hanya tabrakan kecil kan? Gak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku gak akan marah. Lagipula, salahku juga gak lihat jalan." Bukannya marah, ia malah tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"A.. anu.. Daripada itu, bisa tolong kamu berdiri dulu? Posisi ini malah akan membuat orang salah paham kalau melihatnya. Ya kan?" Mystogan membuka pembicaraan di saat aku terbang kelangit ketujuh. A.. Aku baru sadar bahwa.. Daritadi posisiku berada diatasnya, jarak antara wajahku dengannya hanya sekitar 5 cm!

"Halo?" suaranya yang lembut menggema di telingaku.

"Eng? EH!? Ah! Haha. Maafkan saya, senpai!" aku berdiri dengan sangat tidak teratur. Kulihat ia juga mulai berdiri sambil memengangi kepalanya.

"Ng.. Sudah kubilang gak pa-pa kan?" ia kembali tersenyum setelah berdiri sempurna. Tubuhnya tegap. Kulihat ia masih memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, apa kepalamu sakit, senpai? Tadi terbentur lantai ya?" aku mendekatkan diriku agar dapat menggapainya.

"Gak masalah," aku gak meduliin perkataannya barusan. Tanganku menyentuh belakang kepalanya. Aku menyadari jarak wajahku dengannya sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukannya mengurusi kepalanya Mystogan, aku malah memandangi wajahnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

"Ng.. Lucy?" suaranya menyadarkan lamunanku. "Eh, eh.. MAAF!" lagi-lagi, aku gelagapan. Aku menjauh dengan tak mulus, sehingga aku tersandung kakiku sendiri (dasar ceroboh) .

"HUWAAA!" aku merasa keseimbanganku hilang.

...

...

Eh?

Kok gak sakit? Kurasakan tangannya menyentuhku. Huff.. sepertinya Mystogan menahan tubuhku. "Terima kasih, senpai." Aku yakin warna wajahku sekarang bisa disamakan sama tomat. Ia hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'Sama-sama.'

Ehehe..

.

0

.

**Mystogan's POV**

"HUWAA!"

Aku melihatnya kehilangan keseimbangan... karena ulahnya sendiri. Aku dengan reflek menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ke lantai. "Terima kasih, senpai," ia berterima kasih padaku. Padahal ini hanya reflek tubuhku. Bukan niatan untuk membantunya. Aku hanya memberi senyuman padanya. Aku yakin, ia tahu maksudku.

Tapi saat seseorang memanggilku 'senpai', aku merasa terganggu. Nggak nyaman aja. Apalagi bahasa formalnya itu. Rasanya aneh. "Tak perlu memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja 'Mystogan'. Itu namaku."

...

...

Ini perasaanku saja atau dia memang memperhatikanku? Aku tidak bermasalah dengan itu, tapi...

...itu...

"Ka.. kau mimisan?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas terlihat khawatir. Apa dia mimisan karena jatuh tadi? Atau karena aku gak sadar memukulnya? Kadang aku lupa apa yang sudah kuperbuat sendiri.. Bareng-bareng juga pernah.

.

0

.

**Lucy's POV**

Mystogan emang keren. Orangnya ramah, lagi. Aku melamun membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara kami selanjutanya. Ehehe.. Aku terus memperhatikannya yang masih menopang tubuhku.

Aku..

...terus...

...melamun...

"Ka.. kau mimisan?" ...sampai suara itu membangunkan lamunanku. Aku menyadari sesuatu, ada yang turun dari hidungku.

"HIYA!" mengganggu. Padahal aku masih ingin berada di dekat Mystogan lebih lama lagi. Aku langsung berdiri agar darahnya tak mengenai baju Mystogan. Aku lihat sekeliling, nyariin tisu, tapi nihil. Gak ada. Mana ada tisu di koridor? Mungkin aja, sih. Tapi agak aneh juga rasanya.

Dapat kurasakan darahnya mengalir sampai daguku. Tangan Mystogan seperti mengelap daguku. Ahk.. Dia bawa tisu. "Te.. terima kasih lagi, Mymigan," apa aku salah mengeja namanya?

"Namaku Mystogan," dia membetulkan. Emang tadi aku bilang apa? Bukan Mystogan ya? "Ah, iya, Mystogan-sen..," jarinya menyentuh bibirku. Hangat.

"Mystogan saja," tangannya memberikan beberapa lembar tisu lagi untukku. "Mau ke halaman?" he? Dia mengajakku ke halaman?

.

0

.

**Fuuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan ya.. Author juga manusia biasa. Gak tau isi hati para readers.**

**Sifatnya Lucy malah mirip Wendy ya? Gaje banget pas aku baca. Mana garing lagi.. T3T .**

**Terima kasih untuk mako-chan dan Hina Heartfillia yang sudah nge-riview ^~^ . Yuzu akan berusaha meski yang suka cuma 1 orang sekalipun.**

**Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader. **

**Thanks for reading .**


	4. Chapter 3

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, alur rada' lemot, OOC, gaje, garing, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**OC di chapter ini : Ruka (Adik perempuan Mystogan), Crimson (Kucing raksasa peliharaan)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

0

.

**Ruka's POV**

Kata kakak, aku boleh pulang duluan.. Ni Kambingjantan juga udah selesai kubaca. Bosen jadi patung disini.

.

0

.

**Lucy's POV**

_Di halaman Fairy_Tail Agency (tempatnya kayak taman. Bayangin aja sendiri XD) ... _Ternyata Mystogan mengajakku kesini untuk duduk dan sedikit istirahat –Ya, daripada berdiri terus- .

Hening..

"Kok kamu bisa mimisan sih? Sampai kaget aku..", Mystogan memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Ya.. Gak tau ya.." jelas aku mimisan karena imajinasiku tentang Mystogan tadi.

"Hee? Mungkin karena di dalam dingin, sedangkan diluar panas. Kalau tubuh gak kuat sama pergantian suhu yang terlalu ekstrim kadang emang hasilnya mimisan sih. Kalau memang tubuhmu lemah, harusnya kau bawa tisu untuk jaga-jaga", Mystogan menasehatiku. Perhatian banget deh. Meski dia gak sadar alasan aku mimisan tadi.

"Makasih. Lain kali aku bawa deh", aku memberi senyuman yang langsung dibalas senyuman juga olehnya. "Ah ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Anak baru?"

He?

Dia gak pernah liat TV atau baca majalah ya? (ngehina banget) Biarinlah.."Yap! Aku baru sekitar dua minggu masuk agency ini! Mohon kerjasamanya!", tanganku membentuk lambang hormat seakan ini kemiliteran dan dia atasanku.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu ya. Siapa namamu?", dia bertanya sambil memberi senyuman yang rasanya membuat jantungku berhenti.

"Lu.. Lucy Hearfilia"

"Lulucy Hearfillia? Nama yang unik", dia memberi senyuman mengejek. Tapi tetep gak merusak wajahnya. Aku yakin ia tau kalau tadi aku Cuma gagap dikit. "

Bukan Lulucy! Tapi Lucy!"

"Heh. Makanya kalau bicara jangan gagap. Santai ajalah.. Ah ya, gak usah pakai bahasa formal deh", ia berbicara dengan gaya yang terkesan 'santai' .

"Hn. Oke"

Hening lagi.

Sweetdrop.

Sweetdrop lagi..

Swee—Cukup! Aku harus mencari bahan pembicaraan.

Ng...

"Kau punya hewan peliharaan?", yak! Akhirnya aku menemukan ide.

"Ya. Emang kenapa? Kau tertarik?" Ukh. Aku harus jawab apa?

"... Ya... Lumayan. Siapa namanya?" Aku basa-basi doang, sih..

"Crimson. Kalau kau baru pertama bertemu dengannya, kau mungkin agak kaget. Tapi, kutegaskan, dia kucing lho", jadi namanya Crimson, ya. Dia menoleh padaku dengan senyumannya yang khas. Lalu kembali memandang langit. Dia terlihat senang membicarakannya. Apa berarti, dia sangat menyukainya?

"He.. Kau menyayanginya?"

"Sangat", ukh.. kok rasanya tersaingi ya?

"Dia.. jenis apa?"

"Gak jelas, kayaknya"

"Emang ada jenis kucing gak jelas?", aku menatap wajahnya yang dibalas perlakuan yang sama.

"Ya kucingku. Hehe", dia ngomong sambil tersenyum polos kearahku. _How cute.. _

"Dasar kamu ini", aku melepas tisu yang daritadi nyumpel hidungku. Bagus, sepertinya aku sudah berhenti mimisan. Kubuang tisu tadi ke tong sampah disebelahku. "Hn. Nah, kalau kau bicara santai seperti ini, kau terlihat lebih baik," tangannya yang mulus menyentuh wajahku. Deg.

"gi, gitu ya? Thanks. Haha", aku ketawa garing. Apa-apaan aku ini? "Kau kenapa, Lucy?"

"He? Ah. Ng.. gak kenapa-napa kok!" wajahku memanas ketika dia memanggil nama kecilku.

"Heh. Kau itu sering melamun ya. Hati-hati kerasukan lho." Mystogan tersenyum.

"Kau percaya hantu?"

"Gimana enggak? Aku melihat adikku kerusupan di depanku, jelas aku percaya."

"Hee," aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang adiknya yang aku yakin beberapa diantaranya aku sudah tau. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa gak enak kalau menanyakan itu padanya. Kusimpan dulu pertanyaanku deh.. "Ng.. Kau hanya punya 1 binatang peliharaan?"

"Ya. Apa nyamuk, semut, cicak, tikus, dan kecoak yang kadang kutemukan dirumah termasuk hewan peliharaan?" sebenarnya dia itu polos juga kalau diperhatikan.

"Gak lah. Dasar aneh."

"Aku memang sangat aneh. Kata beberapa orang disekitarku sih.. Terutama orang rumah."

"Sa.. sangat ya? Eh, kamu dari agency mana?"

"Edo-Las."

"Kalau aku dari Fairy_Tail!"

"Gak perlu kamu kasih tau juga udah ketauan," aku ini bego banget ya?

"Ahaha. Keliatan ya?", aku getawa super garing.

"Haha. Kau unik ya," dia berkata sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut, dan tentu dalam hati aku berteriak-teriak bahagia. Ia sadar dengan tatapanku dan menghentikan perbuatannya, "Maaf, aku terbiasa bersama Crimson." sekarang aku disamakan dengan binatang berbulu itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak peduli. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin waktu-waktu seperti ini terus berlanjut...

.

0

.

**Ruka's POV**

Di rumah bosen.. Apalagi di chapter ini tadi aku cuma muncul dikit (lupakan perkataan Ruka).

Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, aku harus sms kakak kalau aku pulang duluan. Mana Hpku? Kok ilang? Lha? Aku baru sadar itu ada di tanganku sendiri. Aku ingat, ketika pulang tadi, aku membeli puding kecil dan menaruhnya di tas. Tapi rasanya malas berdiri. Kulirik Crimson yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan pintu. Kelihatan seperti seorang penjaga. "Crimson, sini," kulihat dia mulai berjalan mendekat dengan gaya jalannya yang imut banget, "Tolong ambilkan tasku di bawah ya." Crimson hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruang baca yang sering kuanggap perpustakaan di lantai dua ini. Kudengar derap langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Rumah ini, meski berada di tengah hutan, termasuk cukup besar. Bahkan, ada dua lantai. Ada balkonnya juga. Crimson sangat terlatih dan penurut. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kakak pun kurasa begitu.

Kakak ternyata sangat populer. Awalnya aku gak peduli sih.. Tapi aku paham kok. Karena meski ia agak polos dan lambat menyadari beberapa hal seperti perasaan orang yang jatuh cinta padanya, ia tetap tampan, keren, dan imut. Apalagi kalau ia sedang bermain dengan Crimson. Senyum polosnya itu membuatku tersenyum. Senang rasanya melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia.

"Ngeaw," Crimson kembali dengan membawa tasku di pundaknya, "Thanks." Kuberikan senyum kecil dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia suka ketika aku dan kakak tersenyum kearahnya. Kuambil pudding yang kutaruh ditas tadi. Hebat. Meski tasku berputar-putar, itu sama sekali tak merusak pudingnya. Membaca sambil makan puding lumayan juga. Tetap saja bosan ya... Informasi gak penting, pudingnya enak lho.

'tap. tap' kudengar derap langkah kaki. Sepertinya dari tangga. Aku sepertinya dapat menduga siapa itu.

"Yo!" orang itu menyapaku. Aku hanya menatapnya. "Kamu ngapain sih?" ni orang bego banget. Udah jelas lagi makan puding, ditanya ngapain.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan," aku bingung mau jawab apa lagi, "Kamu ngapain sih, _Zeref _?"

"Ngapain ya? Kasih tau gak ya? Hehe.."Wajahnya nunjukin muka pengen ditampar pake pantat bencong. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya, aku stress.

"Kalau gak punya kepentingan, keluar sana!" tanganku menunjuk kearah jendela.

"Hei, hei ,hei.. Kau gila? Ini lantai dua! Dan rumahmu aja satu lantai udah termasuk tinggi!"

"Kau yang gila, Bencong sialan! Ke taman lawang (?) sana!"

"Kata-katamu kasar ya. Untuk seorang cewek. Tapi keren kok. Aku suka. Satu lagi, aku bukan bencong, tau! Jelas aku normal. Aku masih suka cewek kok." Aku hanya mau tau, kalau aku melemparnya dari sini, dia bakal mati gak ya? Dia mendekat kearahku, "Ruka~ Aku ngantuk!"

"Gak tanya, dan aku gak peduli" aku mulai sewot.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu. Kau bilang gak peduli kaaan?" ia memelukku. Karena kebetulan dudukku sekarang disamping jendela, aku bisa gampang ngebuka jendelanya. Kubuka aja tuh. Kutendang dia keluar sambil berteriak, "Mati sana, sialan! Panas Tau! Udah tau musim panas, masih nempel-nempel aja!"

"UGYAAA!" dia teriak lebay padahal dia mendarat sempurna. Bukan muka dibawah, kaki diatas seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku malas ngakuinnya sih.. Tapi dia emang hebat dalam olahraga. Apa karena itu dia populer ya? Apalagi dia ketua OSIS. Hedehh..

"Nanti aku main lagi ya.." sumpah kurang kerjaan ni anak tuyul. Ini musim panas nyesek amat.. Aku menutup jendela dan ngelanjutin makan puding.

Apa kalian merasa sifatku berubah? Hum. No,no,no. Ini memang sifatku. _'Bagai air di daun talas'_ , itu kata pepatah. Ih, kenal aja enggak, udah sewot aja tuh pepatah (He?) . Aku memang orangnya tuh mood-mood-an kronis.

Manusia yang bisa mbikin aku luluh sampai sekarang cuma kakak sama ayah. Memang, ayah tuh, jahat banget. Makanya aku kabur dari rumah. Terus ketemu kakak yang udah pergi ninggalin rumah lebih dulu dari aku. Kalau kakak sih, emang aku sayang sama dia. Jadi gampang luluh. Teriak aja 'Eaaa' kalau pengen. Gak usah ditahan. Ah ya, Ancilla, _maid_ku jugabisa bikin aku luluh.

Asal–usul yang gak penting-penting amat yakk? "Liburan musim panas kali ini rasanya panas banget sih? Apa ini karena musim panas? Kenapa aku harus kepanasan!?" KENAPAA!? Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas. Awawawa. Pudingnya hampir jatuh.

Kalau orang ngeliat aku teriak-teriak sendiri gini pasti diteriaki, 'Oooorang gilaa. Ooorang gilaaaa.'

.

0

.

**Zerefnya juga berakhir sama anehnya kayak Lucy.. (Mystogan masih gak terlalu. Ya, ini baru awal. Author juga gak tau apakah yang terjadi sama sifat Mystogan selanjutnya *Lho?) Sumpah tragis banget. Maaf buat fans mereka ya..**

**Akhir chapter ini gak banget ya? Ya maaf..**

**Author juga manusia. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Karena aku masih hidup, fic ini kulanjutkan **** .**

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, alur rada' lemot, OOC, gaje, garing, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**OC di chapter ini : Ruka (Adik perempuan Mystogan), Ancilla (Maid di rumah Mystogan. Saking dekatnya, sudah dianggap ibu sama anggota rumah. Bahkan kerja sambilan diluar sampe gak pulang berhari-hari untuk mencukupi kebutuhan orang serumah. Benar-benar seorang ibu!), Crimson (Kucing raksasa peliharaan)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

0

.

Ruka masih ngerasa ini libur kurang seru. 'Krek' Ruka mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Yah, bukan suara celana bencong kebuka, jelasnya. "Aku pulang," Ruka langsung bangkit dari posisi njengking + tengkurep yang barusan ia lakukan. Ternyata ada juga orang memang bisa stress kalau gak punya kerjaan.

Dia segera turun ke lantai 1 buat nyambut pemilik suara tadi. Mystogan.

**Ruka's POV**

"Halo kakak! Udah pulang?"

"Kadang orang jenius bisa bego juga ya. Jelas aku ada didepanmu. Di rumah. Masih nanya?" begonya aku...

Aku bingung mau ngomong apa, "Kak!"

"Hn?" dia hanya melirikku sekilas, sambil naruh tasnya di sofa. "A.. apa kabar?" otakku blank. Kakak menyentuh keningku sekilas, "Gak panas kok" Sial. Sekarang aku disamakan sama orang gila. "Ng.. Aku mati kutu," aku ngelihat wajah kakakku yang pasang tampang polos banget bin imut.

"Dulu aku kira kamu manusia. Ternyata kutu ya? Mana udah mati, lagi..."

"Kak... Kadang bego, kadang polos banget ya.." aku berkata sepelan mungkin. "Heei.. Memang aku polos apa?" _banget_. Aku nahan kata-kataku barusan. Aku ingat pas tadi ketemu Lucy, aku teringat kata-katanya, _'Oh ya, dari dulu sebelum aku masuk dunia hiburan, aku nge-fans sama Mystogan-senpai juga lho. Sama para senpai yang lain juga! Katanya Mystogan-senpai keren...'_

Kakak sadar gak ya? "Kak, menurutmu, ada cewek yang suka sama kamu gak?" aku nyoba masang tampang ngegoda. Hasilnya malah agak nyeremin. Pake tampang biasa aja deh.. "Heh? Ya adalah.."

"Bukan suka yang kayak fans suka sama idolanya gitu lho. Maksudku, suka yang lain." Wajahnya tetap tenang, "Ya ada, lah!" dan suaranya terdengar yakin.

"Hn? Siapa?"

"Crimson!"

". . . . ."

Aku gak bisa nyalahin dia juga sih.. Kan Crimson betina. "Terserahmu, kak. Tadi ngapain aja, sih? Kok lama?" Kakak menutup matanya dan diam sebentar. Ya, masa' yang ditutup matanya Ancilla? Gak mungkin. Dan . . .

"Banyak" jawabannya simpel amat?

"Ceritaiiin," aku memeluk pundak kakakku, "Pleaaasee?" kulepas lagi pelukanku, "Mungkin aja ada readers yang pengen tau ceritanya." (Lupakan yang terakhir barusan)

"Bentar. Kuingat-ingat dulu.."

Kakak berdiri dari sofa dan tiduran di lantai.

Hal selanjutnya? Dia guling-guling di lantai. Yep, kalian gak salah baca. Guling-guling. Untuk mempertegas, **guling-guling**! *PLAK. "Err... Kak?" apa karena suhu udara yang panas dia jadi berubah? Lebih stress dari aku, gitu?

"Aku inget-inget dulu.."

"Tapi, gak usah segitunya kaleee!" kakak tetep guling-guling. Sebenarnya, itu lucu..

Dia berhenti, "Aku ingat."

"_Tadi aku ketemu orang yang menarik. Cewek super ceroboh.. Namanya Lucy Heart- apalah itu.. Aku gak sengaja ketemu dia di koridor. Aku gak bisa ninggalin dia gitu aja. Melas, soalnya.._

_Awalnya sih, agak canggung. Tapi, lama-lama dia mulai bisa bersikap biasa aja gitu._

_Aku jadi keterusan ngobrol sama dia. Gak sangka dia ternyata menarik juga. Dia punya kakak laki-laki._

"_Siapa nama kakakmu?" aku nanya sama dia. Ya iyalah. Masa' sama Crimson?_

"_Siapa ya? Ngg.." dia ngelirik aku sebentar._

"_Ayolaaah, siapaa?" aku sedikit ngeguncang tubuhnya._

_Dia megang pundakku, "Hehe.. Coba tebak!"_

_Jadi, aku nebak nama kakaknya sampai lamaa banget. Gak tau tuh berapa menit. Atau jam, mungkin? Hehe.."_

Kakak ketawa kecil pakai senyum gak berdosa itu lagi. Bikin gak tahan yang ngeliat, tau! Gemas.. haha!

"Jadi, kau bicara banyak dengannya?"

"Uhn!"

'Grmbrll' Bunyi apa barusan? Setelah diteliti(?), ternyata itu bunyi suara perutku. Waktunya makan siang kayaknya? "Hahaha! Mau kubuatkan makanan?" aku cuma pasang tampang datar. "Iya deh.. Yang enak ya."

"Yo'i" kakak mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya. Jempol tangan, bukan jempol kaki. Kulihat kakak menghilang dibalik tembok (sok puitis). Serasa punya koki pribadi. Huahaha! Aku membayangkan gimana kalau kakak punya istri. Apa aku akan ditinggalkan? Oh, noo!

"Kak!"

"Yaa!" kudengar suara kakak dari arah dapur.

"Kau lagi masak apa?"

"Pasta. Cuma ada itu di kulkas. Emang kamu mau apa?"

"Itu aja gak pa-pa kok.." Aku nyengir kuda. 'Krek' "Aku pulang.." Suara itu.. ANCILLA! "Selamat datang. Akhirnya pekerjaanmu selesai juga?"

"Haha. Master, ini uang bayaranku," Ancilla memberikan uangnya padaku, "Maaf, lama gak pulang."

"Gak pa-pa, gak masalah, kok. Uangnya kau saja yang simpan." Ancilla tersenyum.

"Mau makan juga, An?" kakak menawarkan Ancilla buat ikut makan bareng-bareng. Biasanya kakak manggil Ancilla dengan sebutan 'An' . Mana ngomongnya santai, lagi.. Ancilla kan lebih tua 2 tahun dari kakak.

"Ah, apa mau kubantu masak?"

"Gak perlu.. Istirahat ajalah.."

Yep, yep, yep. Meski Ancilla itu maid, tetap aja kita nganggepnya ibu. Sudah kaya' keluarga sendiri. Bahkan, aku gak ngegaji Ancilla. Kita hidup udah kaya' keluarga, men! Ancilla bakan gak peduli walau dia kerja dimana-mana buat ngebiayain kita. Bahkan, sampai gak pulang berhari-hari. Kalau aku, cuma kerja jadi penulis, sih.. Meski belum ada cerita yang kukirimin ke penerbit. Tapi, aku tetep berusaha, kok.

Dulu, aku gak sengaja menolong Ancilla. Terus, dia jadi mengabdi padaku. Haha.. Sejak saat itu juga, dia kusuruh manggil aku 'Master' . "Ancilla, apa kamu gak capek?" perempuan berambut hijau didepanku menengok padaku.

"Nggak kok?Tadi aku gak sengaja ketiduran di jalan."

"Hee? Kok bisa ketiduran di jalan?" . Dia nyengir, "Hehe.."

"Berapa jam kamu ketiduran?"

Tangannya berada di mulutnya, "Ng... Sekitar seharian, mungkin?"

Aku cengo..

.

0

.

**Lucy's POV**

WTF!?

Aku masih gak percaya kejadian tadi.. HUAAA!

Wajahku memanas. Ingat kejadian tadi, aku.. aku.. Kira-kira, apa Mystogan juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku ya?

.

0

.

**Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi antara Lucy dn Mystogan tadi? Tunggu aja Ch selanjutnya.**

**Wuahaha!.. (Ketawa setan) Balasan riview (Bagi yang gak bisa di PM) :**

**To : Deni ; Hotaru Ayase ; and mako-chan : Makasih banget.. Bingung mau jawab apa..**

**To : Ajino : Walah.. kalo 3 langsung gitu gak bisa.. Aku kan kelas 6 SD, taun ini aku ikut UN. Jadi harus fokus belajar juga.. Hehe.. Tapi kuusahain seenggaknya 1 chapter seminggu. Kalo masih mampu, sih.. Kalo gak sempet ya udah..**

**Author juga manusia. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Sperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	6. Special Chapter! Genders Reversed

_**Special Chapter! : All Begin In Summer, Genders Reversed**_

**Special chapter just for you..**

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, OOC, gaje, garing, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**OC di chapter ini : Ruka (Adik perempuan Mystogan), Ancilla (Maid di rumah Mystogan. Saking dekatnya, sudah dianggap ibu sama anggota rumah. Bahkan kerja sambilan diluar sampe gak pulang berhari-hari untuk mencukupi kebutuhan orang serumah. Benar-benar seorang ibu!), Crimson (Kucing raksasa peliharaan)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

0

.

"PIL PENGUBAH JENIS KELAMIN!?" suara keras barusan keluar dari mulut Levy, Ancilla, dan Juvia. Mereka memandang pil ditangan Laki dan sang pencipta pil itu bergantian. Crimson sampai terbangun dari tidur cantiknya gara-gara teriakan meraka yang sekeras toa masjid.

Laki mengacungkan jempolnya, "Yep! Kubuat ini, iseng-iseng aja sih.. Belum kucoba, tuh. Aku butuh kelinci percobaan. Kumohon, bantu aku!"

Juvia, Levy, dan Ancilla melihat gadis berambut ungu yang sedang memohon didepan mereka.

"Pleeease?"

3 gadis itu mendapat ide, siapa orang yang akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan ...

.

0

.

_Sementara itu, di rumah pohon di hutan.._

"Mysto, apa ini beneran buatan adikmu?" Gray berkata sambil tiduran di lantai. Menunjuk kearah lantai rumah pohon itu dan melirik Mystogan sekilas. Natsu mendekatinya, "Sialan kau, Gray! Jangan tiduran disitu. Sempit, tau!" .

Gray berdiri, "Jangan teriak di depanku, nafasmu sebau kolor yang sudah dipakai dan gak diganti selama seminggu, tau!"

"APHAA!?" Natsu menyentuh bahu Gray. Gray mencoba melepaskan tangan Natsu, "Maho, lu!"

"Enak aja, model stripper!" Mystogan hanya melihat dua temannya itu saling mengejek sambil tertawa ringan. Mereka terus saling menghina sampai..

'Tok tok'

Suara itu membuat ketiganya menoleh kearah pintu. "Haloo!" Levi masuk dan menyapa ketiganya. Mystogan cuma senyum sambil melambai ringan kearah Levi dan kedua gadis dibelakan gadis berambut biru pendek tersebut.

"Ah, kalian. Ngapain?" Natsu berjalan kearah ketiga cewek. Gray menyeringai, "Nyoba kabur, Natsu?"

"Bukan, sialan!" keduanya saling menatap. Masing-masing nempel _death glare_ dimatanya. Cuma, kurang serem..

"Sudah, sudah. Ada tamu, tuh.." Mystogan mencoba menengahi. "BERISIK!" Natsu dan Gray malah teriak bareng ke Mystogan.

Cowok berambut biru itu cuma menutup matanya santai, "Kalian.. Sehati banget nih yee.. Ngomong aja bareng, kata-katanya sama, lagi!" Mystongan nyengir kearah mereka. Sengaja ngebuat keduanya marah. Yang bikin Juvia memelototi Natsu.

"Aku gak mau disamain sama dia!" Gray nunjuk-nunjuk Natsu.

"Sialan! Itu kata-kataku, tau! Lagipula, kalo emang nge-fans, gak usah nunjuk-nunjuk gitu, woi!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

Ancilla memukul kepala keduanya. "Aww.." Natsu and Gray meringis..

"Kalian! Apa gak pernah ngehargain tamu!? Lagipula, kalo sakit tuh, jangan meringis! Sakit kok malah senyum!" Levy menyilangkan tangannya. Cemberut kearah dua cowok absurd tapi keren didepannya.

Gray mengangkat tangannya, "Gimana kalo aku ngehargain kau 1.500 aja?"

"Ini bukan senyum! Ini sakit, bego!" Natsu masih megang kepalanya.

"Udah, udah.. Kalian bertiga, kesini mau ngapain?" Mystogan megang kerah baju bagian belakang Natsu sama Gray. Biar keduanya gak ngelanjutin kegiatan super-gak-penting yang rutin dilakukan sama kedua orang tadi. Juvia angkat bicara, "Kami mau nanya, kamu ada acara gak, hari ini?" Levy siap-siap ngambil pil tadi dan nyembunyiin tuh pil di belakangnya.

"Gak sih.. Ahaha-NGGH!?" Levy masukin pil laknat itu ke mulut Mystogan yang sama-sekali tanpa pertahanan dengan paksa.

"Telan!" Ancilla, Juvia, dan Levy mengerubungi Mystogan. Gray dan Natsu hanya memandangi pria bernasib sial itu dengan tatapan horror.

Mystogan denngan terpaksa menelan pil itu. Rasanya terlalu manis.. Sedangkan dia sama-sekali gak suka makanan/ minuman yang terlalu manis.

"Kenapa aku ditindas sih? Ugh.." cowok melas itu Cuma bisa mengeluh. Mystogan mengangin lehernya yang entah kenapa rasanya sakit banget.. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Si rambut azure itu bisa ngeliat 3 cewek di depannya menyeringai setan kearahnya. Seringai penuh kemenangan..

Levy nyoba nginget-nginget apa perkataan Laki sebelumnya.

_Flashback_

"Gimana cara kerjanya?" Ancilla megang botol yang isinya pil laknat itu.

"Gampang! Telen aja, terus tutup mata yang nelen tadi selama 1 sampe 2 menit... dan.. VOILA! Baju dan wujud yang nelen tadi sudah berubah sesuai kebalikan gendernya!" Laki mengacungkan jempol kakinya. "Ah, yang ditelen pilnya ya. Bukan botolnya!"

Levy mulai protes, "Laki, harusnya jempol tangan! Bukan jempol kaki!"

"Oh.. Iya juga,ya.."

Juvia mengangkat kepalanya, "Tolong cepat turunkan kakimu! Juvia sudah gak tahan sama baunya!"

"Saya.. sudah mau pingsan.." Ancilla memegang kepala dan menutup hidungnya.

Laki menurunkan kakinya perlahan dan menggantinya dengan jempol tangan, "Emangnya kakiku segitu baunya, ya? Padahal Cuma gak kucuci 3 hari.."

"PANTES BAU!"

"AHAHA! Oh ya, cara ngembaliinnya agak repot.." Laki menutup matanya, "Ehm, gini.. Lho!?" pas ngebuka matanya, ketiga cewek gak normal tadi sudah menghilang.

_End of flashback_

Levy berdiri, "Ancilla! Pegang tangan Mystogan! Ikat pake benang jahit! Juvia! Tutup mata dan mulut Mystogan!" Mystogan berjengit. Sementara itu, Juvia dan Ancilla Bergerak cepat.

Pas mau kabur, Ancilla sudah menariknya dan mengikatnya dengan tali rafia (tulisannya bener ga, sih?) –benang jahitya gak ada- di sudut ruangan. Dan Juvia juga sudah menutup mata dan mulut Mystogan. Mystogan menggeliat. Dia nyoba ngelepasin dirinya dari ulah 3 cewek laknat yang lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Mystogan.

Kita kesampingkan dulu Mystogan, oke? Kita lihat di sudut ruangan yang lain..

"Gray. Aku atut.." Natsu memeluk Gray ala teletubbies. Gray juga memelukya.

"Gray juga atut!" kedua cowok abnormal ini sedang membuat suara ala kodok kecekik. Bayangin sendirilah..

Levy menengok ke arah 2 cowok yang masih berpelukan tadi. Dia memandangnya dengan jijik, "Eeewww..."

Mendengar suara Levy, Ancilla dan Juvia ikut menengok.

Ancilla menatap mereka dengan horror, "Kalian apa-apaan, sih?"

"G-Gray - sama! Kau mencintai Natsu? Tidaak!" Juvia teriak histeris dan reflek membayangkan pernikahan Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu dan Gray saling memandang. "KYAA!" keduanya membuat suara teriakan kaya' banci abis keselek kulit durian sambil melepaskan pelukan satu-sama lain.

"Ka- kalian salah paham!" Natsu terbata-bata.

Juvia masih memandang Gray dan Natsu dengan horror. "Ju.. Juvia.. I- ini salah paham, oke?" Gray melihat mata Juvia yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Juvia.. jangan.. nangis.. Oke? Na- nati kubelikan permen, deh." Mulut Juvia masih tertutup rapat dengan tampang horror masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Na- nanti.. aku traktir es krim. Jadi jangan nagis, ya? Jangan nangis, HUWEE!" Gray nangis duluan.

Juvia panik dan menghampiri Gray, "Gray-sama! Jangan menangis! Nanti aku traktir es krim deh!" Gray mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sumpah?" Juvia mengangguk ringan dengan tersenyum kearah Gray. "HOREE!" keduanya berpelukan. Levy, Natsu, dan Ancilla memandang pasangan norak bin bego itu dengan tatapan aneh. Entah mengapa, pikiran mereka sama : 'Kok malah traktir-traktiran es krim!?'

Daripada liat momen-momen yang ngeliatnya aja bisa bikin muntaber 3 bulan itu, Levy dan Ancilla membalikkan badannya menuju Mystogan. Mereka ternganga. Di depannya, sudah ada wanita berambut sepungung yang mengenakan one piece biru muda dengan mata dan mulut yang masih tertutup. Tangannya juga masih ke-iket. "Hmmph! Ngghphm!" jelas dia lagi nyoba bicara.

Levy dan Ancilla membuka kain yang menutup mata dan mulut Mystogan. "Kalian gila, ya? Mau apa mengikatku!? Pil apaan tadi, woy! Kenapa suaraku aneh!?" Mystogan nyerocos kesetanan.

Kedua gadis hanya menyeringai, "BERHASIIL! HAHAHA! LAKI MEMANG HEBAAT!" Mystogan bingung. Reflek, dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya, dia teriak.

Natsu memandang ketiga gadis (yang satunya Mystogan) dengan takjub. Juvia dan Gray masih main drama gak penting di sebelah sana. "Itu.. Mystogan?" mendengar suara Natsu, Gray mulai tersadar.

Dia mellihat Mystogan. "HEE!? Siapa cewek cantik itu!?" Juvia mencekik Gray. Mystogan menggerutu. "Sudah, jangan protes! Kamu manis, kok!" Levy tersenyum sadis.

Mystogan menatapnya dengan lemas. "Gimana gak proteees? Aku sekarang cewek, lho!"

Juvia mendekatinya. "Justru karena kau perempuan, kau terlihat lebih bagus! Menurut Juvia, bajumu manis! Wajahmu juga," dia memandang Gray, "Tapi awas kalau kau mendekati Gray-sama!" Telunjuk gadis pencemburu itu tertuju pada Mystogan.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada lelaki! Aku kan juga cowok! Aku bukan homo, Juvia.." Juvia menghela nafas lega ketika mendengarnya. Ancilla memandang Levy dan berkata ringan sambil senyum-senyum, "Nah, ini kan udah berhasil. Cara ngembaliinnya gimana?"

Levy dan Juvia berdiri mematung. "Gi.. gimana ini?"

Mystogan menatap mereka tak percaya. "Jadi.. Kalian gak ngerti cara ngembaliinnya? WHAT!? Emang aku bahan percobaan?"

Levy mesem-mesem. "Emang bahan percobaan, sih.." JEDAAARRR! Efek suara itu hanya dapat didengar sama Mystogan yang merasa sangat tertekan mendengar berita buruk (baginya) itu.

"Ya.. Mending kita tanya sama penciptanya aja. Ya, kan?"

.

0

.

**Ruka's POV**

"Kau kenapa, Lucy?" aku melambaikan tanganku di depan gadis berambut pirang disampingku ini.

"Ng? Ah, gak pa-pa kok. Cuma.. rasanya jadi pengen liat Mystogan sekarang. Gak tau kenapa." Lucy mengarahkan pandanganya pada jendela disampingnya.

"Hee~? Kau ingin bertemu kakakku?" Lucy menengok kearahku lagi, "Kau jatuh cinta-"

"-BUKAN!" Lucy cepat-cepat memotong kalimatku sambil membekap mulutku. Semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan melihat kami dengan tatapan horror. Lucy segera menyeretku keluar.

-DI-LU-AR-

"Rucchan! Bukan gituuu!"

Wkwkwkwk!

"Bukan gitu apanya? Jelas-jelas kamu pengen ketemu kakak! Itu pasti c-i-n-t-a." Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke Lucy yang wajahnya udah memerah.

"Bu~ka~n. Aku cuma ngerasa hal yang menarik terjadi sama Mystogan. Itu aja!" tangannya Lucy mengepal di depan wajahku. Hue he hehh..

"Luce, hubunganmu sama kakak perlu diwaspadai ya~"

"Heei! Bukan gituuu~" aku menarik tangannya.

"Oke, oke. Gak usah banya omong. Ayo ke kakakku."

Lucy protes,"JANGAN TARIK-TARIK ORANG SEENAKNYA~!" Aku sama sekali gak ngedengerin teriakan yang suaranya aja udah segede toa masjid di belakangku.

"Luce, kau berat, ya.." aku bisa denger suaranya ngomel-ngomel di belakang. Siapa peduli? Hehe..

.

0

.

**Normal POV**

"Ha~ Hah. Capeek. Kallian mau bawa aku kemana, sih?" Mystogan ngerasa tangannya sakit daritadi ditarik-tarik sama Levy. "Berisik! Gak usah banyak bicara." Info : Natsu & Gray ditinggal di rumah pohon.

'Tok tok' Ancilla mengetuk pintu.

'Kriet'

"Nggg~? Siapa?" kepala Laki nongol dari balik pintu. "Ah! Kalian! Masuk, masuk." Cewek itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Mystogan memperhatikan ruangan yang ia injak sekarang. Kayak laboratorium horror. 'Kayak rumah hantu di taman hiburan' pikirnya. "Nah, kalian mau ngapain kesini?" Laki duduk di kursi yang terlihat menyeramkan. Ada kepala tengkoraknya sebagai tempat sandaran.

"Gimana cara ngembaliin orang yang minum pil ini?" Levy menyodorkan pil laknat yang tadi diminum Mystogan.

Laki nyengir sambil ngomong, "Ah! Itu, ya? Emang siapa yang kalian jadiin bahan percobaan?" Semua menunjuk kearah Mystogan. "Dia, ya? Imutnya~. Gak usah di kembaliin aja sekalian!" Levy, Ancilla, & Juvia hanya cekikikan mendengarnnya. Mystogan merengut.

"Becanda, kok. Yap! Caranya, dia harus makan makanan buatan orang yang beneran suka sama dia!" Laki memalingkan wajahnya menuju Levy. Mystogan yang lagi asik merengut(?) sama sekali gak ngedengerin kata-kata Laki barusan. "'Met berjuang!" Laki nyengir kuda.

"Thanks! Ayo, Mysto! Kita cari Lucy."

"Lucy? Buat apa?" Levy sama sekali gak meduliin pertanyaan Mystogan dan langsung nyeret dia seenak jidatnya.

.

0

.

"Kakak gak ada di rumah ya?" Ruka duduk di sofa. "Tuh kan. Sudahlah! Nih!" Luy menyodorkan omelet mie ke Ruka. Ruka tersenyum. "Thanks. Ternyta Lucy bisa masak juga, ya!" Lucy nyengir sambil ngomong, "Jangan remehin aku! Lagipula, ini kan masakan biasa."

"Enak kok. Paling nggak, ini gak gosong." Lucy mencibir.

'Bip bip bip teot pret blurp blleepr..'

Ruka mengerutkan alisnya. "Suara apa itu? Apa alien sudah menyerbu bumi?"

Lucy merogoh sakunya, "Bukan. Itu suara HP-ku. Ada SMS masuk." GUBRAK.

Isi SMS nya : 'Luce, kau dimana?'

"Dari Levy.."

Lucy segera menjawab SMS tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Temenku nanya aku ada di mana. Hehe.."

Ruka kembali makan omelet mie yang di buatin Lucy. Sampai mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka..

"Yo-ho semua! Ada makanan buatan Lucy gak?" Levy berkata tanpa basa-basi. "Ah, Levy-san.. Ada omelet buatan Lucy. Emang kenapa?"

"Minta sepotong!" dengan kaget, Ruka segera memberikan sepotong terakhir dari omelet tadi. "Siapa itu?" Ruka bertanya pada Ancilla. "Nanti saya ceritakan."

"Nih, MAKAN!" Levy dan Juvia nyodok-nyodok omelet tadi ke mulutnya Mystogan. "Emmpphh!" Dengan terpaksa, dia makan omelet tadi.

1

2

3

"Arrgh.. Apaan, sih?" Ruka dan Lucy ternganga. Sekarang, di depan mereka ada Mystogan. Menit berikutnya, mereka berdua ngejedok-jedokin kepala ke diding.

"Ini.. sebenernya kenapa, sih?"

"Biar saya ceritakan, Master. Begini.." Ancilla menjelaskan kejadian tadi dengan rinci. Mystogan merengut di pojokan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Ancilla.

.

0

.

**Poor Mystogan :3**

**Chapter sebelumnya belum sempet di lanjutin. Hehe.. Belakangan aku juga banyak PR. Wajar, tahun ini UN sih.. Minggu kemarin aja gak sempet ngelanjutin sama sekali. Jadi mungkin diundur dari seminggu sekali jadi sebulan sekali *PLAK! Favs and Follow me.. *ngarep.**

**Author juga manusia. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, ya maap..**

**Seperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja. Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	7. Chapter 5

_**All Begin In Summer**_

**Warning : Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca, ALUR LEMOT, OOC, gaje, dll (Temukan jawabannya setelah membaca sendiri! Author emang agak unik. Jadi maklum ya?)**

**Aaahk! Maaf lama update! Belakangan Author sibuk banget! Aku juga baru tau kalo pelajaran bahasa Jawa ada Try Out-nya juga. 3, LAGI! Mentang-mentang gurunya gak tau aku gak pinter pelajaran bahasa Jawa *PLAK. IPS sama PKN juga, hapalannya banyak bangeet! Yaah.. Intinya, jadi anak kelas 6 SD iu merepotkan (gak ada yang nanya intinya)**

**Mungkin ini fic terakhir sebelum HIATUS lama. Ya, aku harus ngurusin pelajaran ini-itu soalnya. Ngerjar mimpi juga. Aku pengen nerbitin novel XD (gak ada yang nanya). Jadi, do'ain ya! (puppy eyes mode : ON!)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

0

.

Lucy menutup mukanya. Malu dengan apa yang ada di ingatannya. Diliriknya layar HP-nya yang terdapat tulisan 'My Darling Muach Muach' sama nomor teleponnya. Nomor HP Mystogan yang sama Lucy dengan pe-denya dinamai 'My Darling Muach Muach'. Cinta itu emang norak. (Author muntaber seketika)

'Tok tok' terdengar suara ketukan dibalik pintu kamar Lucy. Suara itu membuat Lucy memutar kepalanya. "Siapa?" tanyanya setengah teriak.

"Ini Juvia. Lucy-san, boleh aku masuk?" Lucy mengangguk.

Beberapa detik, Juvia menyahut lagi, "A.. Anu.. Lucy..-san? Boleh Juvia masuk kedalam?" Perkataan Juvia membuat Lucy sadar kalo Juvia gak bisa lihat anggukan Lucy dibalik pintu sana.

"Ah, maaf. Masuk aja! Gak dikunci, kok.. Hehe."

'Krieet..'

"Halo, Lucy-san. Lagi apa?" tanya Juvia berbasa-basi.

"Lagi kasmaran. Hehe.." Tanpa malu Lucy ngomong gitu. Ya, Juvia sama Lucy emang temen deket. Kalo peribahasanya, Bagai ayam termakan rumput. Eh, salah! Lucy gak kena Dyspnea!.. Mungkin.. Berkuah sama menghirup, bersambal sama mencolek, ya? Ah, kayaknya Author mulai rusak. Jadi pengen nyambel.

"Ah, begitu ya! Jadi inget masa sebelum aku pacaran dengan gray-sama!" Lucy cuma mesam-mesem dengan tampang bloon yang kelihatan konyol banget buat seorang artis. "Ceritain tentang orang yang kamu suka dong, Lucy-san!" goda Juvia. Diajak ngomong, bukannya ngedengerin atao ngasih jawaban, Lucy malah mengingat kembali saat ia berbicara dengan Mystogan di taman..

_Flashback –In Lucy's POV-_

"Jadi, kucingku kadang bisa jadi vegetarian.. He? Lucy?" Mystogan mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku. Tapi aku tetep diam di tempat. "Woy?" pria berambut biru di sampingku menggoyangkan tubuhku. Melihatku yang masih diem kaya' patung L*ber*y, Mystogan berteriak pake toa masjid di telinga kananku, "WOOOY!?" Teriakannya barusan menyadarkanku. Aku manoleh kearahnya dengan muka shock + bingung.

Dengan begonya, aku malah dereaksi dengan indahnya ( baca : alay _and_ gak jelas), "Kenapa!? Kucing anak tetangga melahirkan lagi!? Atau jangan-jangan ilerku pas tidur nempel di rambutku, ya!?"

Mystogan menatapku cengo.. "Ha?" Detik berikutnya yang kusadari, tangan Mystogan menyentuh keningku. "Gak panas, kok. Kenapa, ya?" Mystogan kelihatan merenung sendiri.

Sadar tadi aku ngebuka AIBku sendiri, aku jadi penerus Az*z Gag*p dengan tiba-tiba. "So-so-so-so-sori, Senpaiii! A-aku cuma nge-nge-nge-" Sebelum nyelesaiin pekataanku yang gak jelas itu, Mystogan keburu naruh telunjuknya didepan bibirku.

"Hehe. Makanya, jangan bengong. Nanti kesambet, lho. Udah dibilangin, juga." Mystogan berkata sambil menyeringai geli. Hyaa! Meski kadang orang bakal kesel kalau dikasih ekspresinya Mystogan sekarang, tapi dimataku, Mystogan masih kelihatan keren banget XD.

Pria berambut biru di depanku mencubit pipiku. "Sudah kubilang juga kan, jangan panggil aku 'Senpai'! Dasar.." Mystogan berkata sambil menggelembungkan pipinya, yang membuatya terlihat lucu. Aku cuma ketawa kecil.

"Yayaya.. Senior" Tanpa nunggu reaksinya, jelas aku tau dia bakal ngerospon apa. "Sama aja, tau!" Dibilang gitu, aku cuma nyengir ala kuda di kawatin. Meski aku gak pakai kawat gigi. "Hehe.."

Bener juga. Aku harus minta nomor Hpnya! Siapa tau dikasih. "Ngg.. Aku panggil Mystogan, deh. Tapi.." Aku mnggantung kalimatku. "Tapi?"

"Tuker nomor HP dulu~" KYAA! Aku ngomong apa, sih!? Kutatap Mystogan yang terkekeh pelan. "Boleh juga. Nih. Nomorku ada di dalam." Mystogan memberikan Hpnya padaku YES! Bingo! Langsung kutulis no. Hpku di sana, dan kutulis juga nomor Hpnya. Setelah selesai, kukembalikan HP Mystogan ke empunya. "Trims!" Aku senyum selembut mungkin. Meski aku yakin hasilnya malah kayak monyet kelindes truk.

Mystogan ngelihat sekeliling. "Kenapa, Mysto?" aku mengerutkan dahi ngeliat tingkahnya. Sebenernya gak masalah, sih.. Toh aku sudah dapet no. Hpnya* kembali menatapku. "Gak. Cuma, bahaya kalo ada papparazi. Bisa-bisa karirmu sebagai pemula hancur seketika." Aku ngangguk terus mulutku ngebentuk bulet. "Oooh.."

Mystogan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Mau kerja lagi?" Aku menatapnya. "Gak. Cuma keinget aja. Kamu gak ada kerjaan lagi?"

Hening..

1 detik..

2 detik..

Aku mulai sweetdrop.

"Iya juga!" Aku berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan.. gak sadar ada batu. Akhirnyaaa! Aku kesandung. "Hyaa!"

'Cup~'

Hening lagi.

Oke, setelah 3 detik, aku baru sadar. Barusan aku nimpa Mystogan terus –terus –terus... AKU MALAH NYIUM DIAAA!What the Helll!?

"Ngh.." Mystogan juga kayaknya beru nyadar, deh. Meski masih pengen lanjut (Eaa), aku buru-buru berdiri. "Ma – ma –ma –ma –MAAF!" Mystogan menatapku agak lama, baru dia buka suara, "Maaf kenapa?"

GUBRAK! Adu~h.. ni cowok kok polos banget, siih? Gimana kalo dia di kasih permen sembarangan sama orang gak jelas, terus diculik, disuruh kerja paksa.. Kaciaaan.. (lebay) "Ngg.. Gak papa, kok. Ehehe.." Aku mulai gelagapan. Sial. Harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, nih! "Ah, aku pergi dulu, ya! Makasih! Bye!" Aku lari sekencang mungkin.

_End of flashback, back to Normal POV_

"Lucy?" Juvia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Lucy yang lagi menerawang. Nyerah pakai cara lembut, Juvia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lucy dan teriak, "LUCY!" Ternyata tetep, _no respond_. Pilihan terahir, Juvia teriak sambil ngejitak kepala Lucy. "HEAA!"

'PLETAK!'

"Aww!" Lucy mengaduh keras. Juvia hanya menatapnya sambil nyengir, mirip Mi*key Mou*e. "Hehe.. Sori, ya?" Lucy merengut. Dia membetulkan duduknya dan menatap Juvia yang lagi ngotak-ngatik HP. Juvia yang ngerasa diperhatiin noleh ke Lucy, yang tampangnya kusut banget. "Lucy-san? Jitakan Juvia sakit, ya?" Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Aku cuma agak iri. Kamu sama Gray hubungnnya lancar-lancar aja," Juvia mengangguk, menunggu perkataan Lucy berikutnya, "Cara nguload poto di Twitter itu gimana, sih!?" GUBRAK!

Juvia jatuh dengan (tidak) elitnya dari kasur. Bahasa singkatnya, nyungsep. Author sweetdrop besar di kepala. Juvia berusaha berdiri.

"Lha? Terus? Apa hubungannya sama hubungan Juvia dan Gray-sama?" Sekarang ganti Lucy yang nyegir ala Mi*cke* M*use kelindes truk. "Nggak ada hubungannya, sih.. Cuma basa-basi, mau nanya cara ngupload poto ajahh.."

"Basa-basinya gak bangeeet!" Juvia naik ke kasur terus mukul bahu Lucy dengan pelan. "Terus, masa' kamu gak tau caranya? Ihh.. NDESO!" ujar Juvia sambil menirukan gaya ala Tuk*l Arw*na.

"Iya, gak tau. Author kita juga gak tau kok. Malah dia gak punya Twitter. Pasti nanti kamu ngajarin aku nguload sama dia di skip, deh.." Lucy kayaknya minta dilempar hasil peranakan antara gajah dengan t-rex yang konon belakangan mereka pacaran diam-diam *PLAK.

"Hee.. Gitu, toh. Author kita PAYAH ya.." Juvia ikutan minta dilempar. Kali ini ayo kita coba lempar mukanya pakai maicih + garam + cabe 5 kilo! Akankah dia berevolusi menjadi tuyul gondrong!? (dihajar Juvia fc)

.

0

.

**Walah.. mau bikin cerita yang panjang malah jadi pendek banget **

**Balasan riview (bagi yang gak bisa di PM atau memang males nge-PM) :**

**To : MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster : Wah, senpai, namamu panjang (gak penting). Makasih dah ngeriview **

**To : mako-chan : Kan di warning udah ada tulisannya, alur agak lemot. Kuusahain, deh ^^ . Untuk Juvia, dia emang sama Gray. Kan di special chapter ada hubungan gak jelas antara mereka berdua.**

**Author juga manusia. Jangan dianggap monyet, pliss.. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Seperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja. Kritik juga gak masalah.. Justru Yuzu senang di kritik, kalau memang Yuzu ada yang salah, sih..  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


End file.
